Love Found in the Dark
by Vo'komeHo'nehe-or-WhiteWolf
Summary: Bella Swan was fourteen when she had to move away from her home La Push to live with her grandfather. Strange things are happening to her. Four years later, she has to return to La Push because of his death. What happens when she sees Jacob again?
1. Summary

**A/N: As promised, here is the new story! Okay so pretty much everybody knows Bella right? Well in my fic, she is a fourteen year old Quillette girl living on the res with Charlie. Jacob Black, a fifteen year old Quillette boy, is her best friend she has to move away from to go live with her grandfather. Strange things are happening to her that only her grandfather can explain. Four years later she has to move back to la Push because of her grandfather's unexplained death. What will happen when she finds out that Jake is now the alpha of a pack of ten wolves? How will the pack react? Will the attack? What happens when she meets the Cullen's? One thing about Bella only her grandfather knows, she's a giant black leopard.**


	2. The Inevitable

+ **The Inevitable**

I was walking home from my daily run around my home in Portugal when something that will stick with me forever. I walked through the entryway in my grandfather Markus' three story mansion. I saw him lying face down in the front room. I rummaged my purse for my cell phone. I pulled out my LG Envy touch and dialed the nearest police station. He picked and did the basic "Hello what is your emergency?" bit and I gave him all my information.

They arrived and put him on a stretcher. Of course being the sensitive person that I am couldn't even talk because I was bawling so hard. They let me ride in the back with him. As soon as we got there, they took him to the ER. Even though I speak perfect Portuguese, I'm sure there was only one word you might understand.

"Sinto muito, mas… Seu avô morreu" In English "I'm sorry but…Your grandfather died."

I just stood there in shock. I left the room and the entire building to call a cab. I got home and called my father. At that moment I realized how long I haven't spoken to Charlie for. It's been nearly four years. I dialed in the old house phone number.

"Hello, this is chief Swan."

"Dad?" Silence.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, dad, it's me."

"Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?" I suddenly felt very guilty for not calling him.

"No, Dad _I'm_ fine. Grandpa Markus had a heart attack today."

"Oh my lord. Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Bells."

"If only I could have gotten here sooner. I may have been able to help him." I began to sob.

"It's okay Bells. Are you coming home?"

"Can I?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to come home?" He asked sounding hurt. More guilt.

"It's just that I haven't talked to you in over four years, Dad."

"So? You're still welcome home anytime you want."

"When should I leave?"

"Whenever you want."

"Okay. I think I'll wait about three weeks though. You know, to get everything settled."

"I understand. You know everybody misses you, Bells."

"I miss everybody too."

"I know. Well I'm gonna have to let you go, hon. you got your work cut out for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alrighty then, I love you Bells."

"Love you too, Dad." Click.

I Lung up my phone and ran upstairs to my room. This week was full of pack and shipping all my belongings and grandpa's belongings to the Seattle airport. The next week was planning and actually going to the funeral. The last day of the last week was here and I was waiting for the shuttle to the airport to arrive because I had already shipped me Ferrari 599 Cabrio shipped to America. There was a knock at the door. _That must be the driver,_ I thought. I opened the door and there was a very business looking man standing there with a manila envelope tucked under his arm.

"Você fala inglês?" He said with a very exasperated expression.

"Sim."

"Good." He said with a sigh. "Your grandfather Markus had 1.8 billion dollars left in his bank account, do you realize that?"

I must have had my mouth open because I heard it snap shut. "No." I said blankly.

"Well, you're the only one mentioned in the will. Isabella Marie Swan, right?" He said holding out the envelope to me.

"That's me." I said grabbing and examining it.

"Well, all you have to do is bring that to any Bank of America in the U.S and they'll know what to do."

"Thanks. Bye." I said still in shock as I closed the door in his face.

Wow. I knew my grandfather was rich but… Another knock on the door woke me out of my trance. _That better be the shuttle._


	3. AN: Please help!

_**A/N: Please help! I have no clue who Bella should be with. I want her with; Sam, Jacob, or Paul. I really like all three, but I can't choose. The two that don't get chosen will still find an imprint though so they aren't left out. But until then I am thinking about writing a story about Bella a fallen angel that has to find her way back to heaven. I can't think of a title, I hope you guys can help me with that also. I really want a beta but I have no clue how to do that kind of thing. Thanks for reading and please help me with my decisions. I might put up a poll so check it out.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**TheNativeAngel**_


	4. Sorry

**Alright *cowers behind desk chair* I know I've been gone for nearly a year now, actually a year and 9 days, but I have good reason! Well not really. I haven't been on because my computer has been going all cattywompus and I haven't taken the time to actually get it fixed. But during that time I have been reading and realized, I can't guess my way through this stories plot. I need to sit down and take time to map out what I want this story to end as. So I have decided that this story is up for adoption. Anyone who thinks they can tame this rat's nest of a story, pm me and we figure this out, but until then I am finished with this story, my muse for what this was has completely died. As most of you know this will be my second abandoned story and I don't like that. So I'm gonna try one last time with this idea that has been ingrained in my mind and simply won't stop trying to persuade me to write it down, and if it goes well, then I'll keep writing but if it simply dies as it has happened twice before, then I will know that this wasn't cut out for me. On a final note, I need a beta or at least someone who will help me stay on top of things or even help with the plots.**

**SincerelyYours**

**Vo'komeHo'nehe-or-WhiteWolf**


End file.
